degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Showstopper101/Bardell: Below Zero! Season 2 Episode 6: She Will Be Loved (1)
'Main Plot: Adriana ' (Adriana and Lindsay are walking down the hallway, Tyler runs up to her.) Tyler: Can we talk? Adriana: Look, Tyler, were over! (Adriana walks away looking upset. Tyler stops her.) Tyler: Adi, I love you--your the one I love! Adriana: Oh really? Tyler: Yes, Adi. Adriana: Thats why you and Star fucked right? Tyler: How do you know about that? Adriana: Um, Star has a huge mouth! (Adriana and Lindsay walk away from Tyler.) Adriana: UGH! Why can't he just accept the fact were over? Lindsay: Because he's a guy. Adriana: Ugh, guys are so dumb! Lindsay: You should throw a party tonight! Adriana: Oh my god! I so should. Lindsay: Okay, tonight! Party starts at 9:30! Adriana: Sounds like a plan. (Adriana and Lindsay walk down the hall planing the party.) 'Subplot: Jake ' (Jake is in the compter room, looking for a job online. Star walks up and sees.) Star: You need a job? Jake: I need money. Star: Your not full out gay right? You're bi. Jake: Um, yes, why does that matter? Star: (''smiling)'' no reason....I think I have the pefect job for you. Jake: Okay what is it? Star: Meet me after school outside. I'll drive you to my house and I'll show you. Jake: Okay? Star: Ta-ta till then. (Star walks away winking, Damon walks by and sees.) Damon: Why were you talking to that Skanky Hoe of a bitch Bitch? Jake: She might have a job for me. Damon: Yeah selling drugs. Jake: Thats just a rumor. Damon: Im sure it is, if she's not a drug dealer she's a hooker. Jake: Damon, you're so judggy! Damon: No, I just tell it as it is. Jake: If you say so. (Jake and Damon kiss.) 'Third Plot: Ian ' (Ian and Zander are walking down the hallway.) Zander: So you've been talking to this high school check on facerange? (Ian pulls out his iPhone.) Ian: Look at our messages. Zander: Woe, how long has this been going on? Ian: Since we moved out here. Zander: Awe, my step-bro is into older women! Ian: Shut up. I'm meeting up with her tonight. Zander: For real? Ian: Yep, at The Dot. But I need you're help picking out what I should wear cuz you have better taste in cloths than me. Zander: Okay, I guess I'll help. 'Main Plot: Adriana' (Lindsay and Adriana are seting up for the party.) Lindsay: So who's all coming to the party? Adriana: I have no idea. Lindsay: What, why? Adriana: I just made a facerange post whoever comes, comes. Lindsay: This party is gonna be amazing! Adriana: I know one person who won't come. Lindsay: Who? Adriana: Tyler, I blocked him from seeing the post. Lindsay: Oh your a bad girl. Adriana: I know right? (They laugh.) 'Subplot: Jake' (Jake walks out to met Star.) Star: Hey sexy. Drive me to my house thats where your job is. (Jake looks confused.) Jake: Okay, can you tell me what it is? Star: Nope. Jake: Wow, you're very, um, secretive. Star: I find having secrets being sexy. Jake: Sounds cool.... Star: Just drive me to my house. We don't have all day. 'Third Plot: Ian ' (Zander pulls out a shirt from Ian's closet.) Zander: Where this shirt with these pants. Ian: Okay. (Ian takes off his school cloths and puts on the outfit Zander picked out, Zander tries to hide his boner with his math book.) Zander: Um, so are you all good? Ian: Yeah, when will you're mom be home? Zander: She's kinda you're mom too. They've been married for a month now. Ian: They've only known eachother two months. I give them a year. Zander: Okay. And mom gets off at 7. Ian: Good, do you think she'll let me use her car? Zander: Yeah, I think she will. Ian: You're holding you're math book so awkardly. Zander: Oh, sorry...I haft to go. (Zander runs out of the room.) '' 'Main Plot: Adriana' ''(Adriana and Lindsay are dancing.) Adriana: I haft to go to the bathroom! Lindsay: Okay! (Adriana leaves.) Adriana: (singing drunkly) ''Opps I did it again to your heart. Opps you.... ''(Someone comes up and puts a rag over Adriana's face and drags her into the bathroom.) 'Subplot: Jake ' (At Star's house.) Jake: Okay, I've been waiting her for like two hours. I have a date with Damon tonight, whats the job you have for me? (Star gets up and sits on Jakes lap and kisses him.) Jake: Hey! I have a boyfriend! (Star smiles.) Star: Look I know someone who makes porn, they'll give you like 500 dollors just to touch yourself and let them video tape it. If they get watch me and you have sex imagen how much we would get. (Star kisses Jake again then tries to take his shirt off but he gets up.) Jake: I need to get going. Star: Come on Jake! Think about it! 800 dollors just to fuck me! I think it's worth it, and I know your like it. Meet me after school tomorrow and tell me your answer. (Jake runs out and has a confused look on his face.) 'Third Plot: Hilary' (Ian is in The Dot with his date, Carrie.) Carrie: I had fun tonight. Ian: So did I. (Carrie gets up and walks over to him and kisses him.) Carrie: I need to get going, see you tomorrow for our second date? Ian: Yes. (Ian watches Carrie walk off.) 'Main Plot: Adriana' (Adriana is thrown onto a bed.) Adriana: ''(half alseep) ''What's going on? Guy: Shh, you won't remember anything. Just shh... ''(The guy puts a rag over Adriana's face again and Adriana falls asleep.) '' …To Be Continued… Category:Blog posts